freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Sound Files
A comprehensive list of all audio files from Five Nights at Freddy's. Animatronics : The sounds in this category are sound effects that animatronics either emit or trigger such as screaming, footsteps, and laughing. *The sound of an animatronic changing its location when they are located near The Office *Foxy banging on the left office door after running down the West Hall *Distorted sounds of a young girl laughing that are emitted when Freddy Fazbear changes locations The first sound clip is actually the Golden Freddy sound file with a speed of exactly -60% and is made louder with a more noticeable reverb effect. The other two sound effects can be assumed to also be a clip of a female child laughing at a speed of -60% *The undistorted sound of a young girl laughing (compared to the sound Freddy makes, as stated above) played when the player views the Golden Freddy poster *The sound Freddy emits after the power has been completely drained and when in he is in The Kitchen : The song he plays is called "Votre Toast, Je Peux Vous le Rendre" and is also referred to as "Toreador March" from the opera Carmen. It is played via music box. *Noises emitted from The Kitchen when Chica is located there More often than not, this sound will not play when Chica first enters The Kitchen *Foxy singing in Pirate Cove It is unknown what triggers this sound file and is speculated to be a random occurrence. *Auditory hallucinations and when Chica or Bonnie are in the rooms outside the office door on later nights The auditory hallucinations can also be triggered by activating Golden Freddy *Foxy running down the West Hall *The sound made when an animatronic is in The Office waiting for the player to lower the camera *The sound made when an animatronic is in the blind spot when the player turns the light on. This sound is also played in the trailer with the speed changed by approximately 100% *The scream an animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes when killing the player The game itself cuts this sound off intentionally, while this sound file is not ended early. There is, however, a glitch in which the sound file does not cut off early. It is unknown as to what causes this. *The scream Golden Freddy emits when killing the player This scream is actually a modified version of XSCREAM (the normal animatronic scream, in which it has had a speed change of precisely -50%. As with the unmodified version of the scream, this sound cuts off early as the game's code intends. Monitor : The noises in this category are noises that are made by the monitor such as blips and garble. *The sound emitted when the player switches cameras *The sound emitted when the player raises the monitor *The sound emitted when the player lowers the monitor *The sound sometimes emitted while the monitor is up *Garble from the loss of video Office/Ambience : The noises found in this category are ambient noises and noises that come from The Office such as the buzz from the fan and the light. *Ambient noise *The hum heard when the blind-spot light is on *The ambient drone and buzz from the fan and light from the office *Music that plays faintly in the background for reasons unknown *The music from the main menu *Static played during the main menu along with the music *Static played after death *The party favor noise that the "Celebrate" poster in the office emits when Freddy's nose is clicked *One of the office doors being shut *An ambient banging noise that can be heard throughout the night for reasons unknown Phone Calls : The sounds in this category are all of the phone calls the phone guy makes on each of the nights in consecutive order. Note, the final sound bite is an edit of the fifth call sound bite in order to make it clearer to understand. To see the call's dialogue, click the call. *The first call *The second call *The third call *The fourth call *The fifth call : The fifth call is too distorted to translate at its default state. The next sound file is an edited version of the fifth call to make it more comprehensible. *A reversed, slowed down (negative tempo change), higher pitched (positive pitch change) version of the last call : This sound bite is an edited version of the fifth call to make it more comprehensible. The last call is too distorted to understand what is being said, but a recent speculation states that the dialogue from the call is an excerpt from the book ''Autobiography of a Yogi ''by Paramahansa Yogananda. Misc : The sounds in this category are bytes that did not fit into other categories such as cheering. *The sound that occurs when the player makes it to 6 AM or completes the night *Children screaming and cheering with excitement when the player makes it to 6 AM and in the trailer when Freddy is on-stage *The sound emitted when attempting to activate the door or lights after they have been disabled *The sound emitted when the power is fully drained Unknown The following sounds are sounds that come from currently unknown sources in the game. * Due to other various noises that drown out this quiet clip, along with mixed claims about how to trigger it, a solid source for this clip has not yet been found. It is to stay here until substantial evidence of its origins is uncovered. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Contents